Tails' New Problem: There and Back Again
by Solis Knight
Summary: Tails slips up on his new machine. After he finds out that he can change genders at will, new feelings worm their way into his heart. What will the unlucky fox do? Give this female Tails story a chance, the plot is different than you think. UPDATED-sequel


Tails the Gender Bender

There and Back Again

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of Tails gender bending, nor do I own tails, nor do I own sega… In fact, I do not even own my own soul. Sold it to my older brother for 4 black jelly beans. Here's the irony: I hate black jelly beans.

From the Desk of IGM: You have seen this type of story before. "OMG TAILS TURNZ INTU A GRL ND NOW HE N SONIK FAL IN LUV!!!" Yep. Pathetic, right? Well, I'm giving this crap a little twist. You see, I found out about the tails female thing before I started playing Sonic Adventure 2 recently. (yes, for some reason I never found an interest in sonic before now. Sue me) And when I started playing it, I noticed something. Tails in the chao garden sounds VERY SUSPICIOUSLY like a girl with a lot of his moves. Listen to him in Shadow the Hedgehog: sounds like a girl. I vote that he _IS_ a girl, and so I will write this story. NO FLAMES. They will be deleted. Just read it through and decide, and if your flame ACTUALLY has CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I will allow it to stay.

Another note. Tails' name will switch from Tails to Kim a bit during the story. Just remember that Kim is a play on kilometers, or Kimitres Prower and you'll do fine.

(Miles Prower: miles per hour

Kimitres Prower: kilometers per hour [Kim eeh tres (rhymes with face)])

Thanks for reading the rant. Here's the story.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-What is Tails _doing_?-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tails' workshop was very cluttered. Why? Because he had so many tools. Why did it matter? Because it was very cramped for the two-tailed kitsune. What was he going to do about it? Nothing. He had a separate garage for his large and bulky inventions set aside. The only things that he really needed in his workshop were the things he needed to work on his current project, and the project itself. So what was the little kitsune doing now? He had the flames of an inventor burning in his eyes. His arms were working until they cramped, their bones aching and cracking regularly. His trademark tails swished back and forth in perfect rhythm, keeping him focused and balanced. The grease and oil from various machines coated his fur, and he didn't even care. What could possibly have consumed little Tails' mind now?

"There! Another part finished!" The kitsune breathed a sigh of relief. His new invention was beginning to actually _look_ like what he had intended. A large cylindrical capsule was the center of his device, with a thick metal door in front. The capsule was made of a special glass he had synthesized himself by adding a few crystalline compounds to the normal glass mixture. This glass could magnify certain rays and change them to suit this machine's complex design. Off of the capsule, a metal box half the height of the capsule jutted from the lower right hand side, with a computer readout and several buttons and levers. The top of the cylinder was sealed with a rough cone-shaped metal cap of sorts, with a few wheels and knobs for fine tuning. The bottom of the cap held several rings, with wire filaments running along the inside touching the capsule. These rings would run down and up the capsule when running. At the bottom he had just finished making the set of stairs leading to the capsule door, and now had to fine tune the sensors on the steps. Why sensors for this machine? Calibration. He needed things to be set _juuust_ right.

"Alright, let's hook up these sensors and see what we got!" He shouted with immense excitement and adrenaline. He had never worked so hard on an invention other than the X-Tornado, and he was determined to see this one through. Tails set the sensors in place under the metal slabs making up the steps, locking them in place with several bolts. The wires he fed under the steps to the computer, where the kitsune skillfully and swiftly hooked up each connection point. Sweat poured off of Tails' forehead, dripping down from the tips of his fur. He liked to work without a shirt or pants on, just so this could happen. He didn't really feel like washing a whole bunch of clothes all the time, so he just worked naked and washed up later. It wasn't as if people could _see_ his manhood under his fur. Finally, having finished his arduous task, he extracted himself from under the steps and walked over to the computer. At the flick of a switch, the readout flared into life. All sensors currently read zero except temperature, which read three different numbers in three different units: Fahrenheit, Celsius, and Kelvin. The kitsune stepped a foot on one of the sensors, and immediately the readout confirmed his temperature, his pawprint, his health status, his gender, even his height was recorded. It also could sense that only one foot was on the sensor, so the weight readout waited for him to fully step on the magnificent sensor. Tails' weight instantly came up on the screen as his other foot contacted the metal, and he confirmed it to be his own weight. The kitsune walked up each step, and the readout then began to confirm his genus and species, his walking pattern, even the fact that he had two tails was recorded within the computer. Tails felt pride well up from within him. He had never succeeded this well before, and now he could celebrate by putting the final piece into place.

"Well, I guess I'll wash up first… I might as well, since I might not get a chance when the guys come and check this out!" Tails was so fond of his machines, he liked to show them off to the group. They always loved his inventions. His jetpack had driven Sonic crazy, to the point where the blue demon almost burned down the workshop trying to get at it. Tails' hypnotizing gun nearly got him killed by Amy, only stopping the rampaging pink hedgehog by smashing the machine on the ground. Boy, neither were happy with each other for weeks after that. Shadow was interested in _everything_ the kitsune did, as if he was drinking in the knowledge that each machine carried with it. Of course, there were several inventions that he kept to himself. One such invention was the mind-reading glasses. Why glasses? So noone would be able to tell that he was reading their mind! They might figure it out if he wore headphones all the time, and it got too confusing with their thoughts directly competing with his own within his brain. The kitsune snapped out of his daydream and headed into his private bathroom, closing his automated shower door with a click of his fingers. The hot water felt soothing on his greasy fur.

"Aaahhhhh… That's the stuff…" He sighed in pleasure. After a few minutes of soaking, he set to work. Tails used several different kinds of shampoo for his fur to get rid of all of the grease. He even invented his own that would make it shine like the sun when he wanted to. But that was only for when he needed to impress someone. Particularly the other gender. Tails was not completely vain, believe it or not. Finally, after twenty minutes in the piping hot water, he emerged from the shower as clean as he had been before he started working. His golden and white fur was still wet, and clung to him like a wetsuit. Any girl would have thought him the cutest thing ever as he looked now. Shaking himself to rid his fur of the excess moisture, the kitsune returned to the machine.

"Now, I just need to finish fine-tuning the rings…" Tails said to himself, climbing to the cap where the rings were housed. He opened the door to the capsule and used it as a sort of ladder to reach the top. Unknowingly to the fox, his foot had lightly collided with the computer module as he stepped onto the door. He could not have known that the impact had jarred a crucial piece of hardware, switching two very crucial pieces of data around. The capsule now had a very different function than what had been intended. Tails was oblivious to the danger he was now in, as he lubricated the rings, tuned them up, tightened them, and set them back to their housing. He had also fine tuned the knobs and dials on top of the capsule as well, perfectly aligning each to correspond with his intention. The capsule was perfect now. Tails admired his work from atop the machine.

His invention was a simple one. To understand the female gender, he had decided to build a kind of omni-sensor. Tails could, on a whim, access several crucial pieces of data from the girl inside of the machine, and the kitsune would finally be able to understand the inner workings of the female mind! The machine was designed to work on anyone, male or female, but he was more interested in the female gender. In fact, had he shown this machine to hospitals or the CIA, he might have won himself more than one Nobel Peace Prize, and several fortunes because of its awesome capabilities. But no, Tails had no need to tell anyone. This was to be his secret weapon. He could even interrogate anyone he wanted to without them talking to him, even if they were unconscious!

However, his contact with the machine had switched two important things. Now instead of giving off the sensing radiation from the rings, it would give off a different kind of radiation. Normally, this would only make the capsule unusable, but with the special glass, it magnified the radiation by a thousandfold. The new radiation supercharged the air within the capsule, forcing tiny particles within the chamber to synthesize hormones at frightening levels, so much so that the hormones would change everything and _anything_ within the capsule to the corresponding gender. His impact also perfectly aligned the gender readout with the radiation converter, switching the hormone type to that of the opposite gender. Yes, that is correct. His new machine was a gender-bender of magnificent design. Tails was a genius. Forget a peace prize – he could rule the world with this machine. The applications were limitless as a torture chamber. Imagine how it would feel to switch from gender to gender for days on end… eventually the person would go insane!

Tails had no knowledge of this, however. This was very unfortunate for him, for had he known, he might have been more careful at that second. The kitsune's foot slipped on a patch of grease, sending him falling back-first towards the ground. His two tails whirled around to balance him, and as one collided with the open door the force of his spinning tails propelled him into the machine with bone-jarring force. The impact did two _very_ unfortunate things. One, the door closed behind him, locking with a painful _click_. Two, the impact stimulated the computer, which immediately took the info that he had previously entered into the computer and fed it into the machine. Tails was winded and seeing stars from within the capsule, but he could sense something was wrong. He yelped in fright as the rings lowered from the cap, the insides glowing as they rose and fell the entire height of the capsule. The effect was mesmerizing within the cylinder, until the radiation kicked in.

Tails felt as if his body had been sucker punched. The air around him turned into a fine pink mist, and he struggled to breathe through the fog. Hormones entered his system in immense quantities, and his nose picked up multitudes of scents within the aroma of the air. He smelled roses, lilacs, dandelions, lilies, any type of flower imaginable, Tails could smell it. Every hair on his body stood on end, acting as receptors for the intense wave of hormones. In his mind, a silent scream tore through all thought. Tails clutched onto his head with both hands, writhing as the foreign influence began to take over. His love of machines and fighting was rapidly being replaced with a sense of love, a love for shopping, and an intense desire for romance. He also, weirdly, felt like dancing. This was only the start of Tails' misfortune, however. The kitsune's manhood went numb, and the only feeling he could sense was that of the air in the region shifting. In his chest, he could feel his inner organs modifying themselves into those of a woman, and the same thing was occurring lower down as well. Any muscle that had built up on his legs or arms rapidly faded away to a slim build, although his tails' muscles even buffed up slightly. He could feel his fur become longer, neater, and shinier on his body. The fur of his two tails grew longer as well, and softer. They brushed up against his arms, and he could feel their velvety smoothness and softness, like a bed. Everything about him became feminine in the space of a minute or two. The pain was unimaginable, to go through at least a year of puberty in but a few seconds… Finally, he was driven to all fours as pain erupted from his voice box, and his throat began to feel lighter, sort of. Finally, his vision flared pink, his sense of smell overloaded with perfume, and he could hear himself moan in a low sexy voice as everything clicked within him. Tails' irises changed to a pinkish hue, and remained that way. The change was complete: Tails was now a vixen.

Changing into a girl may leave anyone with different ideas. Tails herself expected to grow curvy and such. But she had overlooked the fact that she was merely twelve. On the floor of the capsule, the mist cleared away, and she could once again see through the glass. Tails was now panting heavily, as the pain began to fade away within her new body. After standing up, she realized what it felt like to be a girl. Although she was lighter, her muscles strained to lift her petit frame from the ground. Her arms and legs moved differently through the air, and she saw the whole world with new eyes. On a whim, she took one of her tails and rubbed it against her arm. It was soft and immensely comfortable to boot. She felt that she could _sleep_ on her tails and it would feel like heaven. Her fur was longer now, and the hair on her head was fuller, instead of how she normally looked with a few stray hairs jutting out. If someone had said that he had looked cute as a boy, you would have described her feminine side as_ stunning_. She looked like a promising young vixen slowly entering into womanhood. And as pleasurable as many of these things might sound, Tails was scared. She didn't know this new body and the urges that accompanied it. She suddenly wanted to groom herself, and chatter about anything and everything. '_Oh no! I'm going to be like Amy!!!_' She moaned to herself, before yelping at the sound of her voice. It hit home to her that this was her new voice. She ran over to where she had discarded a mirror, and looked at herself. Tails looked like an almost completely different person as a girl. Noone would probably recognize the beautiful young vixen to be the same intelligent kitsune from before.

"What in the world… happened?" She wondered aloud. Walking over to the computer screen, she instantly understood. A small dent could be seen on the side of the machine, and as she opened the casing she confirmed it. The signals coming from the computer had been altered, and the power source for the radiation had been altered completely. Two of the reading inputs from the central processing unit had also connected with the power source. After some examination, she concluded that this was the only damage to the computer, and there was no danger to the machine or its new state by leaving it the way it was. Suddenly, it hit her. She could reverse it! The invention in its current state was programmed to switch genders, so now she could change from one gender to another on a whim! On a weird impulse, she found herself dialing Amy's number on her cell phone a moment later. Why? She honestly didn't know…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Sweet sweet, you're so sweet… There's nowhere to hide…_

Behind a dingy blue car in Central Square, Amy Rose crouched, waiting to pounce on her beloved Sonniku. She wore a short red dress that extended a little bit short to her knees, rimmed on the bottom with a white ring. Her red boots had a white stripe running down the middle, and she wore a red headband over her pink quills. One could say that she was the cutest girl in Metropolis, but some would obviously flock to Cream as well. They were, in a way, best friends, but Amy spent a lot of her time hunting Sonic.

_Sweet sweet you're so sweet… Come on settle our lives…_

Sonic at the moment was leaning against a building, shocking everyone by standing still, of all things. One with Sonic's speed wasn't meant to stand around idly, but here he was, doing nothing. In one hand, he held a chilidog, in the other he held some sort of cellphone-ish type device. Amy knew that Tails provided Sonic with the best technology, so it probably had loads of other features. Like an Amy tracker, she mused. She had been sure to leave the not-so-hidden tracker that he had tried to plant on her in her room.

_Sweet sweet you're so sweet… I'll always be there for you…_

With one last huge bite, Sonic dispatched the chilidog with ease, chewing the meaty food and swallowing it with single-minded pleasure. It was well known that Sonic would eat any kind of chilidog, even if he had no clue what it was made of. Amy remembered Tails' hypno-gun, and cursed the blasted boy for smashing it on her. Her one chance at having Sonic all to herself… but she couldn't really blame him. He was Sonic's best friend, of course he would protect the lightning fast hedgehog from her.

_Sweet sweet you're so sweet… In the best and worst times,_

Suddenly, Amy heard a familiar _na, na, nana, naahna…_from her own cellphone in her pocket. She cursed, as Sonic heard the familiar tune and stiffened up immediately.

"Oh shit! Amy!" Sonic ran out of the square at the speed of sound, and Amy could have kicked herself for not switching the blasted device to vibrate. Sighing, she flicked open the device and put it to her ear. Her phone was slightly outdated, and didn't have any sort of caller ID. When Tails new voice sounded out from the machine, she didn't recognize it at all.

"Hey, Amy here." She began, addressing the caller informally. Only a few people knew her cell number, and they were all her friends. Amy was surprised to hear a new voice come through the phone, and she wondered who it could be. It definitely wasn't Cream, that was for sure.

"Hi Amy." The girl on the other line said. Amy narrowed her eyebrows. She was mostly wondering how this person had gotten her number, but she was generally nice to other people and loved to make friends so she decided to let it slide.

"So, who are you?" Amy asked the girl on the other line. The girl giggled, before responding.

"Oh, you know me. Head down to the Mystic Ruins, and you'll figure it out. I need to show you something." The line went dead before Amy could begin her torrent of questions. She was confused. One, how did this girl know her. Two, how did Amy know the girl? Three, why was she going to go meet a stranger who might easily want to kidnap her? Well, three was easy. Her trusty Piko Piko Hammer was all the protection she needed. And, she would probably get the other answers when she arrived. After one final sigh, lamenting the loss of her chance at Sonniku, she turned into the train station and boarded the train. It wouldn't take long for her to reach her destination.

_You can be my sweetest honey for eternity!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_I wanna fly high;_

_So I can reach the highest... of all the heavens;_

_Somebody will be;_

_Waiting for me so I… gotta fly higher…_

Tails walked out from her workshop feeling the midday glow from the sun shine off of her fur. Being a girl, she was now much more aware of her looks, and had a greater desire to keep them at their best. Tails had even begun considering making some makeup before what was left of his male side mentally slapped herself and reasserted its control over her urges. Not to say it did _that_ much, but it did snap her out of her frightening train of thought. Twirling her tails a bit, she decided to see how well she could fly as a girl. A quick spin of her tails and she launched herself almost twenty feet into the air. She was so surprised that her tails stopped in mid-flight, and she almost hit the ground before her instincts forced her tails to spin again. It was a close call for her fur, that was for sure. She could definitely fly much better as a girl, she mused. Lowering the speed of her whirling tails, she succeeded in flying at a leisurely pace, heading over to the lake where they had fought C H A O S 4. The lake was so pretty, she decided to sit down and wait for Amy to arrive.

It wasn't ten minutes before Tails could see Amy walking towards her. Making sure her tails were tucked behind her, the small vixen waved at the pink haired girl. Amy smiled, before quickly closing the distance between them and sitting down nest to her. Tails knew that she was confused, so she let her start her stream of questions.

"So… who are you, how do I know you, and how did you get my cell number?" She spat out like rapidfire, and Tails would have taken several seconds to think of an answer had her mind not changed to fit her new body. It wasn't even a second later that she responded back, speaking just as fast as Amy had. Girl talk was generally fast paced so boys couldn't understand, Tails had realized.

"Well, let's begin with the cell number." She said, taking out her cellphone. It was a small, dull gray machine that looked more like a stone block than a phone. Instantly, Amy's eyes widened.

"Did you get that from Tails? How do you know him?" She fired off more questions. Tails was lightning quick. With a flourish, she presented her two tails to the pink haired girl, whose eyes widened.

"So… are you his sister or something?" Amy asked, and Tails could have laughed herself silly at the hedgehog next to her. Amy couldn't even begin to realize how much of a genius Tails was.

"Nope. C'mon, let's go over to his place and I'll show you something." Tails said, standing up from the grass. It felt weird to refer to herself in the third person. Amy rose with her, and they headed off towards the hill where Tails had built his workshop. Beside her, Tails could sense Amy still wondering who the hell this golden furred vixen was. '_I wonder how she'll take the news…_' Tails thought, chuckling inwardly. If that didn't surprise her, then nothing short of Sonic being gay would faze her. Eventually, they climbed the last step and entered Tails' workshop. Amy looked around as if expecting the short, golden furred boy to step out from the shadows and greet them. Her eyes lingered over the strange machine for a moment, but dismissed it as one of Tails' new gadgets.

"So… where is he? And what did you want to show me?" Amy asked the girl, and Tails realized that Amy still hadn't even asked her name! Tails smiled, and decided to end the charade.

"Haven't you guessed?" Tails asked her, and when the girl shook her head Tails giggled, holding her hand over her mouth in a girly fashion.

"I _am_ Tails."

_Gotta keep going;_

_Everything is a brand, new challenge for me_

_And I, will believe_

_In myself, this is… the only stop for me…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sonic leaned against a random building, eating a chilidog. Why he liked these things, it could be anyone's guess. Perhaps it was because he was able to attack them viciously, giving him excitement when he was bored. Or maybe the store drugged him into being addicted to them. Again, noone knew. But that was beside the point, because he was sitting there eating it, and holding his cellphone in his other hand. He didn't really need to use it, but he liked the extra features his little kitsune friend had installed. Tails had even gone so far as to give him an Amy tracker, which told him that she was in her room right now. '_Yeah, riiiight. Ten to one, she's hiding behind some random car right now, and she just planted that tracker in her room. Amy does _not_ stay in one place for so long._' Most thought Sonic was either stupid or slow. This was simply not true. Sonic was actually quite intelligent when he wanted to be, but _you_ try thinking straight after running at the speed of sound for minutes on end. Sonic flicked the last of the chilidog into the air, enclosing it within the confines of his mouth with little effort. He chewed the 'dog with deliberate slowness, savoring the texture and taste. With one big gulp, the last of the chilidog lowered into his gullet. This day wasn't half bad in Sonic's eyes. Nice sky, Amy hadn't found him yet, not much traffic… Suddenly, he heard the _worst_ kind of sound imaginable to him at that moment: Amy's theme song.

_Na, na, nana, naahna… Sweet sweet you're so sweet…_

"Oh shit! Amy!" He cried out, pushing himself from the side of the building with one of his powerfully built legs. In an instant, he had entered Mach 1 and escaped from the noise without incident. It was a while before his legs slowed and his heartbeat lowered to the speed of a salsa dance. Not that he was scared of Amy or anything, it was her _hugs…_ it was as if she knew _just_ the right place to hug him to keep air from reaching his lungs. Finally, after a few minutes of running, he stopped to take notice of his surroundings. He had left Metropolis, that was for sure. It looked kind of like the forest near the Mystic Ruins. Shrugging, he began to walk. Why walk? Because the faster he went back, the faster he would see Amy again.

"Well, at least the scenery is nice…" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. For miles to the left and right stretched uncharted amounts of trees. Sonic could almost believe that the trees extended to the edge of the universe, and if he ran far enough he could get there. '_Impossible. I've run across the world at least a hundred times now. The world is round, and I've proven it._' Sonic told himself, and resumed his slow pace. After about half an hour, he arrived at a ladder. '_Alright! Now I can get outta here! Maybe I'll crash at Tails' place for a bit. That'll be fun._' He grinned, leaping halfway up the ladder, and climbing the rest of the way in less than five seconds. The mineshaft leading back to the Mystic Ruins was open, but the minecart was absent so he just satisfied himself by walking through the tunnels. It wasn't long before the non-proverbial light at the end of the tunnel appeared, and he stepped forward into the sunlight. It was around midday, and the Mystic Ruins looked tranquil as ever. In the distance atop a hill stood Tails' modest workshop. At least the kitsune wasn't such an egomaniac that he would build a robotropolis or something, the blue hedgehog chuckled. He set off at a run towards the building, and in a minute he was at the door. After knocking politely, he was greeted at the door by none other than… AMY?!?!

"What the- AMY?! What the he-" Sonic was cut off by a loud squeal of pleasure from the pink hedgehog, and the resulting hug of death. The last of his air was squeezed out of him in the space of a second, so that in order to survive he had to push as hard as he could with his knees to free himself from her death grip. Finally, the hug ended, and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. Even Amy knew _just_ when to stop to avoid killing the unfortunate blue hedgehog. After a second, Amy started talking.

"Hey, Sonic! Why'd you run away from me?! You big meanie!" She yelled at him, punching him playfully on the shoulder. Sonic glared at her before retorting.

"Why do _you_ think? Do the words 'hug of death' mean anything to you?" Amy seemed miffed at his retort, which made the blue hedgehog smile cockily. Sonic had finally hit his point home. Suddenly, he noticed someone else at the door. The blue hedgehog could_ swear_ that this beautiful little vixen was Tails' sister, she had the most uncanny resemblance to him. The only differences were her eyes, her fur, and her hair. Also, she looked a little slimmer and such. Sonic was compelled for some reason to look at her. She didn't wear a dress, just some shoes. In her eyes, Sonic could tell there was a sweet soul within those pink irises. He felt himself becoming lost in the mesmerizing stare of the pretty vixen, and shook his head to relieve himself of the feeling.

"So, uh. You must be Tails' sister… Tails' never told us he had a sister." Sonic started, when beside him Amy struggled to stifle a giggle. The blue hedgehog cocked an eyebrow, but did not comment. The pretty girl fox in front of him smiled sweetly, and walked outside, closing the door behind her. Sonic noticed that her fur had been brushed meticulously until it shined, and her two tails had been given double the care. Tails' tails had been smooth, yes, but not like this pretty little thing's. He felt himself longing to run his fingers through the vixen's soft fur, and his mind almost went into such a wonderful place before he was jerked to the present by her voice. Blood rushed to his face as he realized that that was not the only place that blood would have rushed to.

"So, uh… You must be Sonic." The girl stated. Sonic nodded, although he raised his eyebrow. Something about the way she said it made it sound phony, almost hollow in a way. Sonic nodded heroically, flashing his trademarked smile.

"The one and only. Tails must have told you all about me." Sonic said in an arrogant, almost cocky sort of way. That was how he was, carefree and free spirited. Nothing could hold him down, nothing could hold him back. He was Sonic the Swift, the Unbreakable! Bane of Chilidogs! None could defeat him! In front of him, the vixen giggled a little at his attitude. Beside him, Amy also joined in the giggling. It was as if there was a private joke going on between the two, and he didn't know it. Irritated, he realized that he didn't even know the girl's name yet! He mentally berated himself for forgetting.

"So, what's your name?" Sonic asked in the most casual voice. He succeeded in catching the young vixen off guard, her voice catching in her throat. This, if anything, pricked Sonic's interest. She had seemed strange to him at first, and this confirmed it. Something wasn't right here, and he knew it. But he allowed the girl several seconds to respond, flashing his smile all the while. It could not be said that the famous Sonic the Hedgehog was impolite. Finally, the vixen seemed to decide on something.

"My name's Kimitres Prower, but you can call me Kim." 'Kim' told the blue haired hedgehog, who nodded. Kim… He'd be sure to remember it. Sonic also promised himself to talk with his kitsune buddy later about his sister. He was feeling some strange feelings for this girl, possibly he was attracted to her, and he didn't want anything to come between him and his little fox buddy.

"So, Kim… Where have you been all these years? I've known Tails since he was little, and he never told me about you." The blue hedgehog asked the girl, who made a tiny squeak of terror before flying on the seat of her… nonexistent pants.

"Well, Tails got lost as a kid… I don't think he remembers me. Or our parents." Kim told him, and Sonic nodded. It made kind-of sense. Although, it begged the question: are there more of their kind? Sonic doubted it, thinking that Tails' tails were just a genetic abnormality. If this was a genetic normality, then why weren't there more? Seeming to accept the answer, he flashed his grin again.

"Sounds like him. Speaking of which, do you know where he is right now?" Sonic asked, before swiftly sidestepping Amy's rush to hug him again. She had finally judged him to have recovered from her previous hug, and was going in for another. Fortunately, the speed demon had seen it coming. Kim giggled, before answering his question.

"I dunno. Haven't seen him." Sonic nodded, before making his hasty retreat from another of Amy's charges. Kim couldn't seem to stop laughing at this, so Sonic decided that enough was enough.

"Alright, if you see him tell him I –whoa!- Tell him I stopped by, 'kay? See ya-hah!- See ya!" He told her, sidestepping two more charges before backflipping off of the hilltop. In a magnificent backwards homing attack, he sped off towards the trains, and Amy stood up again, pouting after missing Sonic five consecutive times.

"So, where were we?" Amy asked.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I _am_ Tails." She stated simply. Tails could see Amy staring her up and down, disbelieving those three words with her entire being. Tails jerked a thumb toward her invention.

"Get my meaning?" She asked, when Amy followed his thumb. Her jaw dropped as she saw how the machine looked. Tails smiled, realizing how much the machine _looked_ like it was supposed to. When one thought of a machine that would transform someone, they generally thought of that design. Amy looked at her again with an incredulous expression.

"Did you make this… on _purpose_?!" She asked the golden vixen, who shook her head.

"No, it was originally supposed to be an omni-scanner, so I could figure out what made girls tick… I get the feeling that I'll know more about girls than I ever would have before this is over…" Tails chuckled at the irony. Amy cocked an eyebrow, having another question.

"And you tested it… on _YOURSELF_?! What did I _tell_ you about testing inventions on yourself?!" Amy began to launch herself into a rant about irresponsibility before Tails cut her off with a wave of her hand. The girl instantly stopped, giving the vixen room to explain herself.

"It wasn't on purpose, I assure you. While I was climbing up the machine to calibrate the rings, I accidentally dented the computer unit. The impact moved a few things inside of the machine, changing how it worked. At the top, I finished the job but I slipped and fell into the machine. The door closed and it turned on… And here I am." Tails gave the abridged version of her tale, and Amy nodded as if understanding how something like that could happen. Suddenly, a loud knock at the door made the girls flinch. Only a few people actually knew Tails well enough to visit him, and of those few only Sonic and Knuckles would knock that hard. Tails hid while Amy went to the door. It wasn't open for a second before Amy started to squeal and rush out the door. '_Must be Sonic… I think I look different enough from my male self that I can come out…_' Tails thought, getting up from her hiding place and walking over to the door. She could vaguely hear Sonic speaking in the background.

"…hug of death mean anything to you?" Tails found herself watching as Sonic yelled at Amy in a playfully scolding voice, and smiled as she remembered Amy's hugs. Tails herself had been on the receiving end of more than one in the past. Sonic finally took notice of her, and seemed to gasp slightly. He stated the obvious.

"So, uh. You must be Tails' sister. Tails never told us he had a sister." Sonic stated. Tails merely smiled, stepping out from the doorway and closing it behind her. No reason to give Sonic ideas from seeing the machine. Beside the cobalt hedgehog, Amy struggled to stifle a giggle. She had thought the same thing upon seeing Tails for the first time. Tails found herself looking the hedgehog right in the eyes, and she felt the frightening power of a girl to sense a boy's thoughts through his eyes. Immediately, she could _feel_ that he was… _attracted_ to her. Her eyes widened slightly at the thought. '_Sonic…He thinks I'm pretty…Why is that a good thing?_' Tails wondered, as new feelings welled up within her. She found herself wanting to be held lovingly by the blue hedgehog, to kiss him and… the vixen nearly shivered as she averted her thoughts from their general direction again. Tails would need to control this better, she realized. Suddenly, she noticed the hedgehog had begun to blush, and this confirmed her suspicion. She spoke to break the tension.

"So, uh… You must be Sonic." The vixen stated, as if she didn't already know the cocky cobalt hedgehog in front of her. Even to herself, the words sounded hollow, and Tails hoped that Sonic wouldn't see past them. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice. He nodded, striking what he thought to be a heroic pose. Tails noticed his trademarked smile adorning his face, and quietly admired the hedgehog. This time, her thoughts went straight to her emotions, to where her female _heart_ wanted him to love her. A second later, she fought it, repelling the feeling back from whence it came, but not before it left its imprint firmly upon her heart. She could feel it consume her, and now she feared she really _would_ become like Amy. Finally, she regained control over her emotions, and was able to focus again. This all happened in the space of a few moments, and Sonic started to speak not a second after it was all over.

"The one and only. Tails' must have told you all about me." The hedgehog said in his normal cocky attitude.

"So what's your name?" He asked casually, and Tails nearly choked. She hadn't even thought about a name! Quickly running through several ideas, she decided on one that suited her. The silence had fortunately not dragged on too long, when she spoke.

"My name is Kimitres Prower, but you can call me Kim." Kim said, and Sonic nodded, as if memorizing the name. Unnoticed by the cobalt hedgehog, Amy raised an eyebrow. Through their eyes, an unspoken conversation raged.

_Kimitres? What kind of name is that?!_ Amy asked through her eyes. Kim responded similarly.

_Miles Prower. Miles per hour. Kimitres Prower. Kilometers per hour. Get the meaning?_ Kim explained. Amy nodded her head, and Sonic finally decided to speak again.

"So, Kim… Where have you been all these years? I've known Tails since he was little, and he never told me about you." Sonic asked, and Kim _did_ give a slightly audible squeak at that. Not only had she not thought up a name, she had not thought up a suitable excuse for her absence in Tails' life. Thinking logically, she found an answer rather quickly.

"Well, Tails got lost as a kid… I don't think he remembers me. Or our parents." She quickly made up the story, tying up all of the loose ends with the memory bit. It was completely plausible, given the evidence, so it was no wonder that Sonic accepted the story. Although, the young vixen could not have known that Sonic was secretly doubting it, and beginning to see the truth. But he played it cool, nonchalantly asking another question.

"Sounds like him. Speaking of which, do you know where he is right now?" Finally! An easy question. She answered it easily, and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Amy was preparing for another death-hug.

"I dunno. Haven't seen him." Sonic nodded, and sidestepped a charge from Amy. Kim couldn't stop giggling at the sight of him frantically dodging her attacks. After dodging another charge, it became clear to all three people that Sonic would not get any rest from Amy if he stayed here. Dodging more attacks, he made his excuses.

"Alright, if you see him tell him I –whoa!- Tell him I stopped by, 'kay? See ya-hah!- See ya!" Finally, after the fifth attack, he backflipped off of the hilltop and executed a reverse-homing attack. Kim admired the beauty of the move while Amy got up from her fifth consecutive miss. The vixen noticed her downtrodden expression for but a moment before her mind seemed to switch back to normal.

"So, where were we?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Amy Rose was standing in front of an anomaly, something that she never thought to be possible before. One, Tails was a girl, and two Amy _actually_ liked her like this. That's what made this all so confusing. Tails started speaking again, so the pink hedgehog had to prick up her ears to listen.

"Well, I think we were probably about to go into the subject of… WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?!? Tails screamed, sending Amy five feet into the air. She had not expected this response from the golden vixen. Sure, turning into a girl would make _any_ life complicated, but this seemed almost _too_ scary for the young fox. Twisting the situation over in her head, Amy realized that Tails was in a very tricky predicament. If she changed back, people would wonder where she went. If she stayed this way, people would wonder where Tails went. There were only two options it seemed. Either tell the truth, and cross other bridges when she came to them, or…

"Well, staging your death is the only possible choice if you don't want to tell anyone." Amy stated, and Tails was thoughtful for a moment. The hardest decision was, of course… which gender to choose. Amy would agonize over this decision if it were hers to make, and being an intellectual Tails must have been going crazy over it. As minutes passed, Tails finally stamped her foot on the ground.

"What am I thinking? The first thing I should be doing is getting out of this gender!" Tails exclaimed, rushing into the workshop. Amy followed somewhat enthusiastically, wondering how on Mobius a machine like this could work. Strangely, Tails just seemed to hop up one step after another, without even touching the computer. The door opened as his light foot touched the first stair, and within seconds he was encased inside of the capsule. The computer began whirring, sending dozens of signals to various parts of the machinery. It had begun.

Amy's first indication that the machine was working was the rings floating down around the capsule. '_Wow, Tails really _is_ a great inventor._' She thought, as the rings floated up and down the length of the greenish capsule. Finally, she saw a sort of blue mist appear out of thin air within the capsule. Tails was immediately thrown to the floor, Amy saw. On all fours, she noticed the vixen's muscles strengthening, becoming fuller and larger than they had been. Her fur rippled once in an unseen breeze, before becoming rugged and rougher. The fur on her tails became slightly rougher as well, but retained some of their natural softness. The girl's hair became shorter, and a few stray hairs popped out. Her whiskers reappeared on either side of her mouth. Amy jumped back a few steps when the vixen started growling in a low, completely masculine tone. The golden vixen arched her back, crying out as the final pieces clicked, and Tails the boy collapsed to the floor of his machine. A final hiss issued from the machine as the door opened, and a thick musk dispersed itself around the room. It was like pure..._ man_… she just longed to find the source and run her fingers through its coarse fur… Snapping herself out of her trance, she saw Tails pull himself out of his machine. He staggered down each step, wobbling a bit on unsteady feet. It was like he was checking himself now, as the kitsune looked himself over. Everything was exactly the way it was.

"Well, I guess that means this invention was a success, sort of…" Tails said, before becoming crushed in Amy's death grip like Sonic had been.

"I missed ya buddy. The girl you never could match your cuteness and personality." Amy said into his fur, and Tails smiled lightly.

"Hey, c'mon, these are primo goods here! You need a VIP pass to get backstage here, Amy." He joked, pushing Amy off with slight difficulty. Amy allowed herself to be removed, as Tails headed towards the _last_ place you'd see a guy who'd just come back to his own gender: the shower. Amy raised an eyebrow, but did not comment. Finally, after about half an hour of exploring the workshop, Tails emerged from his bathroom. The kitsune shook himself to get rid of the excess moisture, smiling as his rough fur complied. Amy was glad that he was back to normal, but she was worried about the complications this machine would make. Tails would be forced to either tell the truth, switch between genders frequently, or stage his own death. Those were not easy choices to pick from, in the best of circumstances. Suddenly, Tails started speaking again.

"I guess I can't choose right now. I still don't know the afteraffects of the gender bending process, and before I do anything I ought to analyze my body to find any abnormalities." Tails mused, picking up a weird brush-looking object. Amy giggled at the boy, and his business-like attitude. She had missed that when he had turned into a girl.

"I see your attitude has reverted to normal. The female you would probably have just run out and gone shopping, but _noooo,_ the male you wants to analyze some new thing." Amy giggled, and Tails shrugged. He ran the brush-like object over his body, and at first the pink hedgehog thought that Tails was _actually_ brushing himself! Then she noticed that there were no wires on the brush to run through his fur. '_Must be some sort of scanner._' She thought, as he completed one final circuit over his body.

"Let's see… Testosterone, 100%... Estrogen… 150%? Interesting, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Not too much of an imbalance… Body functions, stable. Mind faculties… error? Well, that's to be expected… Gender: male. Looks like only a few things have changed. No big deal." Tails muttered to himself, while Amy clamped down on her ears with her hands. No need for _her_ to listen to this… Finally, the kitsune set down the machine, placing both hands behind his head. Amy heard a sigh of contentment, before the boy started walking to the door.

"Where ya goin?" Amy called out, wondering where he could possibly be going. The old Tails would have still been analyzing something, anything. He called over his shoulder.

"Out. Sonic said he wanted to see me, right? Relax, as long as I'm careful the secret will be safe. You have free reign to look around while I'm gone, but for the love of god DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" The kitsune shouted as he exited the workshop. Amy smiled, then realized that she could get another chance to look for the hypno-gun. She smiled mischievously before setting to work…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sonic was running leisurely around Station Square, contemplating. Jogging usually helped him to focus better than if he was sitting still or running at mach speeds. The focus of his attentions at these times generally used to be Eggman's robots or Amy's super hugs, trying to find some way to avoid both at the same time. But this time, his mind drifted to a new topic. A certain golden furred, beautiful topic. '_I like her… But is it because she's just like Tails? Or do I like her because of _her_? Arrgh! I can't tell! But she's so pretty…_' Sonic immediately made a hard left into a completely deserted alleyway. He wall-jumped the sides of the building until he was a fair ways from the ground, holding himself in place by his feet and back. Sonic usually reserved this position for one occasion: girl thinking. Who he liked, who he didn't, who was the prettiest, who liked him the most… and other thoughts best left unsaid. Immediately, his thoughts turned to Kim, the beautiful young vixen. Sonic just wanted to run his fingers through her soft coat, the downy hair of her two tails. He imagined her right next to him, his arm around her neck, her head resting on his shoulder. Sonic imagined his arm lowering down the back of her neck, and she would give a soft moan of pleasure…

"Heh, this is so much better than thinking of Amy… I usually find myself tied up to a chair with her raping me. I wonder what that says about my character…" He talked to himself, breaking his chain of thought for a moment. It was lucky that he did that, for he heard a familiar voice from below.

"I'd say it makes _her_ a psycho, and _you_ a masochist." Tails called out from below, startling Sonic into falling headfirst towards the ground. Immediately, his form curled into a ball as he plummeted to the ground below, and…

"LIGHT SPEED DASH!" He shouted mostly for kicks, charging up energy within a second before appearing a second later on the ground below. The light speed dash had many other uses than just running along rings. Sonic had learned that it was a weak form of Chaos Control, and that he could instantly move to a place a short distance away without any pain. Next to him, Tails was leaning against the wall, in a Sonic-like fashion. The blue hedgehog laughed at his fox buddy, playfully punching him on the arm. For some reason, Tails face switched to a confused frown for a moment, before reverting to his normal smile. Sonic took little notice of this however.

"Hey, little buddy. I was looking for ya, man. Where have ya been?" Sonic asked his trusty sidekick. He noticed a slight twinge of unease in his facial features, before he responded.

"Eh, doing this and that. You can't expect me to be working on my inventions all day, can ya? I assume you went to my workshop." Sonic nodded, remembering his earlier question.

"Speaking of which, guess who I met there?" The blue hedgehog cocked an eyebrow in amusement. Tails wasn't long in the answer, however.

"Ah, _her_." Tails said, as if he knew _exactly_ who Sonic was talking about. The hedgehog laughed a few seconds, before responding.

"Is that any way to refer to your sister? She has a name, you know." Sonic grinned like an idiot. This was how things usually went between the two, they'd generally just laugh at each other the entire time until one got bored.

"Heh, she told you her name? Weird, she's usually very closed off. She must like you." Tails said, as if he knew what he was talking about. Sonic cocked an eyebrow, confused.

"You mean, you don't mind that I like your sister?" Sonic asked, and Tails laughed in triumph.

"Hah! So you _do_ like my sister!" Sonic realized that he had been tricked. It wasn't a big deal, though, as Tails liked to trick him into telling the little kitsune things all the time. Just last week he had admitted that he _was_ indeed afraid of the water, and he found that the fox just _wouldn't shut up_ after that. After this juicy bit of information had been leaked, he started to blush. Sonic leaned against the wall, tracing a random circle into the bricks in his embarrassment. Tails stood up, suddenly interested. Sonic looked at the kitsune, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Dude, you really _do_ like her, don't you? I was just joking, but you…" The kitsune trailed off, and Sonic became afraid. There was no telling what the kitsune would do now. Either he would run off and tell everyone, or he'd simply run off and they wouldn't be friends. Sonic cursed his big mouth, the one thing that he hadn't wanted to come between him and his best buddy had now driven them farther apart than they had been since they had met. Suddenly, Tails was smiling again. '_Uh oh… Fuck, he must have some evil plan up his sleeves. I'm screwed now!_' He thought. That was the third possibility, that the brilliant kitsune would figure out some way to use the information to his advantage and _blackmail _the hedgehog into being his slave for a few years.

"Well, here's the deal." Tails smiled again, almost demon-like. Sonic resisted the urge to cower in fear. If there was one thing he was not, it was a coward.

"I won't tell her, or anyone else for that matter, _if_…" He trailed off, prolonging the suspense. Sonic could have broken through a brick wall with his rage at being blackmailed. The hedgehog could even swear that the rage was palpable. He could literally _taste_ his fury in his mouth. It left a metallic burn on his tongue.

"_if_… You tell Amy to go away and leave you alone. Forever." Sonic immediately and audibly gulped. His worst nightmare, and Tails was making him do it. Immediately, he began to shout protests.

"Are you _crazy?!_ She'll kill me! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT PIKO PIKO HAMMER _FEELS_ LIKE ON YOUR SKULL?!" Sonic shouted, agonizing over the torture he would have to endure. Tails merely smiled.

"Well, think of it this way. Either you do this, _or_… I'll tell Amy that you like my sister, and you'll be in ten times deeper torture than you would be if you do what I say." Sonic immediately found himself in a hole, with no way out but the rope being offered to him by Tails. And he was sure that at the top, the evil kitsune probably had a knife to cut the rope and send him falling back into the hole for funsies. Tails was sort of sadistic sometimes. Finally, he managed to growl his agreement.

"Rrrrgh… Fine. But you owe me one. In fact, I'll do this _if_ you can convince your sister to go out on a date with me." Sonic smiled, finding at least _some_ benefit from being blackmailed. Tails made a tiny squeak, before making a nervous retreat.

"Well, I uh… You really want me to, uh… I'm not sure she'd… She's not…" Tails switched between arguments, as if trying to decide the best to turn the blue hedgehog down. Sonic was laughing his cobalt ass off at his reaction. '_He's afraid of his sister!_' He thought. '_Now I _definitely_ like her._' He concluded, as Tails finally snapped out of it.

"Ugh, _fine_. I'll try. But on one condition: you have to tell Amy _in front of her_. Alright?" Tails said, and Sonic nodded. Sonic spit on his hand and signed the deal in blood. Er, spit. Whatever you call what they did. The blue hedgehog grinned in satisfaction, finding at least _some_ value in the day. Tails nodded, and told him to meet his sister and Amy in about an hour. '_So… I wonder what the date will be like…?_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tails whirled his propeller-like tails, sending him flying away from the blue hedgehog in the alleyway below. Their exchange had scared him completely out of his wits. He just wanted to run, run away as fast as he could. '_What… what is wrong with me?! I'm a guy again! Why are these… these _feelings_ still here?! My brain should have switched back to normal! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!_' Tails mentally shouted, his hands holding his head. In the alleyway below, his feminine feelings for Sonic had suddenly resurfaced for some strange reason. He was able to put them down easily, but… there was no way that should have even happened! '_Oh no… It must be a side effect of the gender switching. Now my brain is probably confused as hell, letting _any_ sort of feeling do what it wants. 'Cuz I can also feel something for Cream too!_' This was definitely weird, but now his mind switched to what he had just done.

"Shit, now I need to change _back_ into Kim and go out on a date with him. Rrgh! Why did I have to think of that stupid blackmail anyway!?" Tails cursed himself for tricking Sonic. This must be his karmic payback, he supposed. Suddenly, his feminine side immediately made itself known, fretting and tittering over the date he had arranged with Sonic. After an initial bout of surprise, the kitsune didn't stop it. His male emotions took a backseat as his feminine side led him back to his workshop to do the deed. '_Amy won't like this…Not at _all_…_' he realized with dread. As soon as she learned of his blackmail, Tails had a feeling that he would _learn_ how the Piko Piko Hammer felt on his skull. He shuddered at the thought. Not too long after, Tails found himself in his workshop again, at the front door. He opened it to find Amy with one of his prototype hypno-guns. Instantly he was wary, analyzing her shooting style, escape routes, weaknesses, and methods of removing the dangerous instrument from her hands. Amy noticed his presence, and immediately fired a blast of hypnotically charged negative ions at him. His instincts saved the kitsune, flying out of the field of attack in a heartbeat. Immediately, Tails' mind switched into overdrive.

"Amy! What are you _doing_?! That's just a prototype!" He shouted trying to make her see sense. She took aim again, forcing him to sidestep the fatal rays by kicking off of the wall. His prototype had had a nasty habit of making the hypnosis permanent. This did not bode well for him _or_ Sonic if she finally got a shot on him. Instantly, he completed his analysis of her shooting style, and calculated the angle and speed ratio to close the distance between them most efficiently. The hypno-gun thankfully took a second to charge after a blast like this, so Tails waited for her to make her move.

"I'm going to make you make me more gadgets! Sonic will _love_ me with your help!" Amy shouted, moving the gun towards him. Instantly, as soon as she began to pull the trigger, he noticed her beginning a feint. He watched as she immediately fired to the right of him, expecting him to dodge again. How wrong she had been as Tails launched himself at her, kicking the gun far out of reach with one fluid movement.

"Ha! You can't aim at all!" Tails taunted, dodging a slam from her Hammer. With a well placed sweep, he tripped her to the ground, and took the large red hammer from her hand. A foot placed firmly onto her back assured his victory.

"So, you want me to help make Sonic love you, right?" Tails asked her, and she nodded under his shoe. Instantly, Tails had a plan. He could get Sonic to himself, make Amy go away, and go on his date without any interruptions.

"Well, how about this. If Sonic chooses you over Kim, then I'll help you make him like you more. Okay?" He compromised, and Amy was immediately grateful. She began to kiss the floor at his feet, to which Tails responded by nearly throwing up.

"Amy, do you _know_ what I _do_ on this floor?" Tails asked her, and she immediately threw up. Tails left it to her imagination as to what he did in his workshop when not working on inventions. Generally, his television was on, and he was on the floor. Why the floor? He didn't want to stain the couch. (A.N. If you understand where I'm going here, good for you. I hope you're laughing :D If you don't, then you need to think a little harder. O.o) He let Amy up from the impure floor, walking over to the prototype hypno-gun and smashing it under his shoe.

"By the way. That prototype makes the hypnosis permanent, you know. You're lucky you didn't hit me, because if I _ever _broke free you'd be dead." Tails glared at her, and she cowered slightly. Amy began to apologize profusely, saying over and over how she didn't mean it. '_Heh, if she knew what I did to Sonic earlier, she would probably neuter me. I wonder if they'd grow back in the capsule?_' He wondered, his mind definitely turning the point around in his mind. He decided that it probably would. Picking up the Piko Piko hammer, he handed it to the girl, who nodded in thanks. Steeling himself, he walked back over to the gender bender. The kitsune remembered the pain it had inflicted on him the _last_ time he switched, but he was trapped and forced to do it by his stupidity in arranging the date. Tails took one step, then another, then finally stepped one foot into the machine. Behind him, Amy was watching with curiosity. She probably was very interested in what turning into her gender was like. His other foot entered the capsule, and the door closed behind him. Turning around, he stood in the center. The rings lowered, and the process began.

The change wasn't nearly as painful as it was last time. The rings rose and fell, the mist appeared, and Tails was driven to the floor of the capsule again. But there was no pain. His fur elongated and became soft, his hair became longer and fuller, and his muscles tensed and shrank. His tails became downy and sleek, and he could smell the fragrance of the pink mist. But it was as if his body _knew_ what was happening, and was cooperating with the machine. This time, it was as if his female self just… stepped into his body, rather than him changing at all. His voicebox became lighter, and he started to moan in pleasure. It actually felt _good_ to be changing back now, as if his body _wanted_ to be this way. Finally, seconds later, the sensation left him and the vixen Kim opened the door to the machine. Amy gasped at how fast the transformation had taken place. In less than half a minute, Tails had switched from boy to girl with alarming speed.

"Whoa! It's that fast? And… why were you moaning?" Amy asked Kim, who giggled.

"Well, the first time it took a minute or two, and it was really painful. This time, though… It was as if my body knew what to do and cooperated. Oh, and I was moaning because it actually feels quite _nice_ to change now, for some reason." Kim explained, and Amy eyed her in a way that she would eye a crazy person. Kim shrugged, and checked the time. '_Sonic will be here in about half an hour, I think… What should I do 'till then?_' the vixen wondered. Beside her, Amy smiled.

"You know, there's more that you can do to that fur coat of yours, Kim…" She said in the most _persuading_ way. Before Tails could respond, Kim beat him to it, overriding any sense of self control she had once possessed as a guy.

"Sure! Let's go! Sonic should be here soon." Kim said, stopping Amy in her tracks.

"How do you know that?" Amy asked. Kim quickly thought up a plausible reason.

"I told him as Tails to meet us here earlier." Kim explained, and Amy became skeptical.

"You knew I was going to attack you?" She asked, and Kim giggled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, silly." '_Silly? Oh my god, what have I become?!_' her male side moaned, but she ignored it. "I told him that Kim wanted to talk to him more. Of course, this just works out perfectly." Kim said, and Amy nodded.

"Well, let's touch up your fur. It looks nice and soft _now_, but wait until _I_ get ahold of it…" Kim found herself being pushed into the bathroom and seated in a solitary chair.

"Now, we don't really have any makeup here, so we'll make do with a washing and brushing…" She muttered, checking over Tails' supply of shampoos and conditioners. Kim could see her frown, as she knocked several to the floor. Nothing seemed to be right, until her eyes seem to catch on the little black bottle that contained his special shampoo. She opened the cap and sniffed it, but of course it was odorless.

"What _is_ this?" She asked Kim, who recognized the bottle and giggled.

"Oh, _that_. That's a special recipe of mine. I was planning on saving it for a special occasion as a guy, but it should look simply _dazzling_ as a girl!" Kim exclaimed, excited. Amy still had an eyebrow raised in confusion, so Kim had to explain.

"It's a shampoo that makes my fur shine, like _literally_ shine." She explained, and Amy's eyes grew wide.

"_Really_?! Let's use it!" Amy picked up the golden vixen and shoved her into the shower, but left the door open. Kim watched as she reached for the left handle, turning the hot water on. Strangely, she seemed to keep the heat at a low temperature, setting the dial to an _exact_ position. With some persuasion, Kim opened the black bottle and poured a generous amount onto her fur. When she rubbed it in, any specks of dirt were immediately vaporized, any impurities were immediately cast out and removed. The fur literally began to _shine_, reflecting the smallest amount of light a million times and making her look like a wet goddess. Directed by Amy, she rubbed more onto the rest of her body, Amy helping her to reach every spot. Finally, after her entire coat was shining brilliantly, the pink hedgehog took out a pink bottle from her purse and sprayed a bit into Kim's hair. As she rubbed it in, she could feel her hair become softer, lighter, and a more brilliant shade of yellow. Strands of hair stuck out in odd places as she left the shower, and Kim almost shook herself dry before Amy told her not to.

"Don't shake your fur dry! Jeez, do you actually _do_ that as a guy? No wonder your fur was bushy and rough…" Amy muttered, taking out a pink brush and removing knots and stray hairs. After a few minutes' administration, Kim's fur was sleek and smooth, glowing a brilliant white and yellow hue and glimmering like a precious gem in the light in the bathroom. Amy lowered the brush to one of Kim's tails, making her jump a good distance into the air.

"Whoa! Let _me_ do that area, Amy. I don't like being touched there." Kim insisted, forcing Amy to hand over the brush. Her own brushing was very inexperienced, but she made up for it in meticulousness, making each tail as soft, shining, and feminine as all her other fur. As they finished, Amy brought out a hand mirror to admire their handiwork. Looking into it, Kim gasped. Her fur was beautiful, her tails looked gorgeous, and she saw in herself a beautiful vixen. She swelled up with pride of her new look, and Amy looked satisfied as well.

"You look great, Kim. Now it's my turn. Uh, would you mind… leaving me to it? You kind of also have a male side, you know." Amy told her, and Kim let out an _Oh!_ of understanding. She left the room, blushing slightly, and about thirteen minutes later Amy exited the bathroom looking just as radiant as Kim had. Her pink fur actually glowed in the light of the workshop, her quills gleaming just as brilliantly. Amy's red dress actually complimented her looks quite perfectly, enhancing the brilliance of her fur and quills. The girls both turned to the door as a few loud knocks emanated from the wood/metal door. Amy and Kim looked at each other and smiled, as if the other was a mouse and she was a cat. The two competitors rushed to get to the door first. In her mind, Kim prepared herself. '_Here we go… I hope Amy doesn't kill Sonic when he turns her down…_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sonic was nervous. He was about to essentially sign his own death warrant by rejecting Amy. On top of that, he was going to go on a date with Tails' sister provided he was still alive. Kim was a beautiful creature, Sonic could see. Every time he thought about her, blood rushed to his face more than ever before. His heartbeat increased. Sonic could even feel himself sweating, and he had _never_ sweated before at all. Even when he ran, his skin was cool to the touch. Right now, he was standing outside Tails' door. He knocked, audibly gulping in preparation for what he was about to do. '_Uh… God? You're up there, right? Please, don't make Amy kill me… I wanna be with Kim, I don't wanna die! Please, let Amy not kill me…_' He prayed for no particular reason, looking to the sky in hope. He had never usually been religious before, but he was willing to try anything once. Suddenly, the door opened. Instead of seeing Tails' smug smirk at what the kitsune was forcing Sonic to do, he instead saw the two girls open the door, walking outside and standing to the left or right. He gulped again. They were going to make him choose, he could sense it.

"Hey, Sonniku!" Amy said, and Sonic noticed their fur. It gleamed in the light, shining in many different ways at once. He honestly almost forgot about his agreement with Tails right then and there, before he noticed Kim. She looked simply stunning with her sleek fur, brushed to perfection. Her tails spun lazily behind her, and she smiled at him. He felt the blood begin to rise to his face again, and he quickly found his voice to stop the heat from accumulating.

"Hey, Kim. Amy. So, uh… I wanted to tell you something…" Sonic began, before being cut off by Amy. The pink hedgehog began to speak in her _most seductive_ voice, and Sonic had to fight the hypnotic influence of her soft purring.

"I wanted to ask you something too, Sonic." Sonic gulped. It was as if Tails had gone and doubled his trouble as much as the mischievous kitsune could have, and was probably hiding somewhere to avoid Amy trampling him. Sighing inwardly, he resigned himself to an unwelcome fate.

"You first then." Sonic said politely. It was always polite to let a girl go first. Amy smiled, placing her hands on her hips in what she probably thought was a sexy, seductive position. He nearly cracked up at the sight of her, but managed to keep his composure.

"So, who do you think is prettier? Me," she paused, pointing to herself. "Or her?" Pointing to Kim. Sonic was now convinced that Tails had staged the whole thing. He could have taken Shadow's precious gun and shot the bastard in the face with it had he known where the demon fox was. Sonic was now forced by Amy to complete the bargain. For a few tantalizing moments, his throat ran dry, and he found that he had lost his voice. Coughing to clear his throat, he audibly sighed. This was going to be painful for both hedgehogs, he could sense it.

"I like Kim." He said simply, and for a moment he thought that the pink hedgehog would summon her hammer to knock him senseless. After a few seconds with no pain, he noticed her bottom lip trembling, a tear or two falling down her cheeks. Sonic had never meant to hurt Amy this bad… He mentally cursed the fox for making him do this to her. Without a word, the pink hedgehog sniffled once, running down the steps of the hill with her hands over her eyes. Sonic could hear Amy's sobs for minutes after she disappeared. While he was watching the distraught hedgehog run away, Kim had walked over and hugged the blue boy softly. Sonic was surprised to find that her touch was soft, and caring. His heart melted as she sustained the contact.

"I'm sorry you had to do that. But thanks for picking me." Kim said softly, and Sonic put his arm around the vixen. For a moment, they just stood there, enjoying their contact. Finally, Sonic summoned the nerve to ask Kim out. His throat was even drier than before, if that was possible. The hedgehog began to sweat again, and he hoped that Kim wouldn't notice.

"So, uh… Would you like to go somewhere?" Sonic asked. Kim nodded, and they began to walk. Sonic still had his arm over her shoulder, pulling her close to him as they walked. Kim's arms were around his stomach, her head on his shoulder. Sonic felt elated at her touch, the feeling spreading to every part of his body. It hit him that Kim was his, noone else's. As they stepped to the ground below, a great tremor rocked the land of the Mystic Ruins. A large spire of rock detached itself from the mountain in the distance, forming a natural cave. Sonic recognized where the blast had come from.

"That came from the Red Mountain… Crap, I gotta go see what that was… Kim, stay here, alright? I don't want you getting hurt." He felt overly protective of the cute vixin, as if she was something precious that couldn't be replaced. Sonic would make sure nothing happened to her, even if it cost him his life. Kim nodded, before responding.

"I'll go find Tails. You could use the help. He'll catch up." She said with conviction. Sonic gave her the thumbs up, before speeding away towards the cave. He did not notice as Kim ran back up to the workshop, as he sped with all speed through the new cave. The hall of the cave abruptly ended into an atrium with wind blowing up from a crevasse in the ground. Without hesitation, he leapt into the rushing air, and was propelled up onto the ledge above. Sonic paused for rest, before speeding down the tunnel. It was not long before he left the cave and came out onto a grassy cliffside. In the sky up above, he could see Angel Island floating peacefully in the sky. The tremor had not come from the island crashing into the forest below, that was for sure. He turned towards the pass that led to the mountain, and sped off towards it. The rocky faces that made up the pass flew by as he ran towards where the inevitable source was. Entering an obstacle course of perilous bounces, he leapt from one small mountain to the next, wasting a lot of time. If he could only fly, he could have crossed the distance much quicker. Finally, after several minutes of frantic jumping and scrambling, he arrived at an open flat area. None other than Doctor Eggman Robotnik stood in front of him, grinning cockily in his robosuit with his ridiculous orange mustache. To the right, he could see one of the mountains had been demolished by a bomb of some sort.

"Eggman! What is this all about?" He began.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kim ran back to the workshop, propelling her tails to boost her speed, She glanced back to make sure that Sonic was not watching her, before continuing her frantic pace. Kim ran into her workshop, raced up the steps to her machine, and stood in the center. In the space of a minute, he was back to his own gender. Tails stepped out of the machine, racing towards the door frantically. His tails propelled him as fast as they could, and he leapt out the door almost as fast as Sonic could have. Tails kept his speed up, racing towards the cave where Sonic had entered not a minute ago. With a quick leap and spin of his tails, he hovered into the cave with all speed, soon finding himself in the windy atrium. Tails leapt up, aiding the wind with his tails to propel him to the ledge above. He ran all the way through the cave, not paying attention to the blur of rock and ice to either side of him. His only focus was catching up to Sonic. Finally, he reached the grassy cliffside, and looked around for sonic. Seeing a cobalt blur head into the Red Mountain area, Tails followed swiftly. He ran through the pass, and ended up on a metal platform overlooking several small mountains and dead space between them. The kitsune could also see Sonic dashing from platform to platform with sonic speed. With a spin of his tails, Tails set off in pursuit. Even with his advantage of flying, Sonic beat him to the source of the commotion. Landing right behind Sonic without him noticing, he saw Doctor Eggman. Sonic began with a growl.

"Eggman! What is this all about?" He yelled, gesturing towards the demolished mountain next to them. Eggman only sniggered slightly, before pressing a button on his robosuit. Instantly, armor encased every inch of the suit, and Eggman was sealed within a plexiglass dome.

"What do you think this is about, dolt? I'm here to kill you, and your little sidekick too! Never again will you trouble me in my conquest of the world! Gahahahaha!" He laughed, exposing several cannons with a series of switches. Tails gulped audibly. There was no way they could beat Eggman like this. It was at that point that the idea formed in his brain. At first, he rejected it out of hand, classifying it as preposterous. But the idea persisted, worming itself into his brain and captivating him completely. This was his chance to stage his death! Eggman could easily overpower them with his robosuit. The crazed maniacal genius would surely see through his attack and swat him away. The dead space around the mountains was _just_ large enough for him to slip away when noone would notice. They would never find his body because he would not die. It was a risky plan, but he could not defeat its lustrous appeal. The kitsune made a few adjustments, calculating the exact trajectory to give Eggman the right response time, and he calculated the angle and trajectory of the suit's swat so that he would fall into dead space. The plan, he announced to himself, was foolproof.

"You won't beat us, Eggman!" Tails shouted, and Sonic turned around to nod at his fox friend. Tails nodded back, before settling into a fighting posture. The cobalt hedgehog settled into his as well, and Eggman tried to begin an assault when the golden fox suddenly charged at him unexpectedly. As the fox had predicted, the crafty doctor had a good enough reaction time to swat the boy out of the air, where he had been charging with his tails. A robotic arm rose fluidly, and backhanded Tails in one powerful swing. Tails felt his breath torn from his lungs, as his body was flung into open space. '_Yes! Just a little more… Now!_' He thought, commanding his tails to whirl just as he fell out of sight. Tails had made sure to appear unconscious during his fall, so as to make Sonic believe that he had not survived. With a whirl, he made it back to a platform barely, bouncing back and forth until he got to the entrance to the mountain. Behind him, he could hear Sonic's rage rebound off of the roof of the world. Tails shed a tear for what he had done, before racing off back to the workshop. '_This is for the best… It must be._' He told himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(A.N. If you want this section to be completely badass, I suggest listening to this song: .com/watch?v=JbRPbMsVj4A while reading this section. I guarantee, you will figure out what I mean.)

Sonic stared dumbfounded as Eggman landed a direct hit on Tail's body. He watched as his lifelong friend and partner sailed through the air, unconscious. The cobalt hedgehog watched as Tails passed into the void. His pain and loss resonated within him, and he released it in a quiet whisper, a silent plea to the heavens.

"Tails… no…" His grief drove him to his knees. In front of him, Eggman was laughing. Laughing! He was laughing at Tails' demise! The unfairness of it all welled up inside of him. He couldn't even hear the doctor as he gloated in triumph.

"Ha! And they called that little kit smart! And now for you, my blue friend… Let's see how yo-"

"shut up." The soft command stopped the doctor in midsentence. He smiled smugly, feeling in total control.

"Or what, Sonic? What are you going t-"

_Can't hold on much longer;_

_But I will never let go!_

"I SAID, SHUT… _UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" Sonic shouted, rising from his knees in a defiant rage. His hands balled into fists as his rage solidified, becoming one solid block of hate. Sonic could feel the darkness spread through his body, his anger and fury spreading throughout his system within seconds. The darkness of his emotions possessed his body, and his fur darkened to pure shadow. Sonic had an unnatural dark aura surround him, and his pupils had disappeared. His eyes were pure white. His form had morphed into that of a monster, bent on the destruction of that who had angered the deity. Eggman stepped back a step with his robosuit. Maybe killing Tails first had been a bad idea in his eyes. Sonic took a step forward, intimidating the doctor to scramble backwards as far as he could without falling off the mountain.

_I know it's a one way track;_

_Tell me now how long this will last!_

"You… you killed Tails… YOU MURDERER!" He accused the man in the suit. As he shouted, his right arm slashed horizontally through the air from left to right. Instantly, the suit's legs were severed, and the robot was forced to frantically try to balance itself on its arms. Eggman was pleading now, begging for mercy. Sonic had no mercy anymore. Tails' death had wiped out all thought but one: revenge.

_I'm not gunna think this way;_

_Nor will I count on others!_

"Did you give Tails any mercy? No. Should I offer you any? No." The dark entity stated in scathing tones. The shadow of a hedgehog rose into the air, its quills rising over its head as it summoned dark energy from itself. With a distortion of space and light, Eggman's robotic arms were severed from the machine. The ball that made up the control center of the suit rolled towards the ledge. Dark Super Sonic let it roll. Eggman deserved all of the torture he could get. The sphere fell from the ledge, and Eggman let out a shrill scream of terror before he realized that sonic was now holding him in midair by the power of shadow. If anything, this made him feel more in danger rather than safer. In a frenzy of frantic commands and buttonpressing, he fired every weapon the ball of the suit possessed. The normal Sonic would have been blown to oblivion, but Dark Super Sonic was calmly staring at Eggman's cowardly face when the dust cleared. The dark deity stepped back a few paces, giving himself room for his next maneuver. He slammed the ball into the ground, forming a huge crater with the impact. The plexiglass had shattered on impact, leaving Eggman curled up inside of his crumpling machine, whimpering shrilly.

_Close my eyes and feel it burn;_

_Now I see what I've gotta do!_

"You pitiful doctor." Dark Super Sonic stated simply. Eggman was enveloped in a dark aura that lifted him from his device. The dark power pulled on his fat body until Dark Super Sonic could see the whites of the man's eyes. He saw the cowardice, the greed, the envy… This man deserved torture more than any other being alive. A dark voice issued from everywhere and nowhere, resonating around them as if spoken from a thousand invisible beings.

"You shall be given the worst possible torture regimen I can devise, wretched oaf." Dark Super Sonic told the doctor. If the man could have whimpered in fear at this point, he would have.

"Your next destination is… Fat camp. DARK COMPULSION!!!" Dark Super Sonic shouted evilly, and the dark glow around the pitiful creature intensified, and was absorbed into his system. The entity had forced the man into obedience, by twisting his dark nature into itself, forcing it to obey his commands. With one last look of revulsion, Dark Super Sonic snapped his fingers.

"_CHAOS… CONTROL!!!_" The very fabric of time and space was torn asunder, teleporting Eggman to a fat camp. He would spend all eternity losing weight and eating tofu, or at least until Sonic got generous. The dark entity turned toward where Tails had fallen. Scanning the darkness, he could feel no living presence in the void. Tails was gone, forever. Without a word, he rose into the air, and carried himself to the entrance to the mountains on a cradle of darkness. His dark emotions were still strong enough to fuel his strength, and he abused the power to carry him back to the one thing that could cheer him up. Vaguely, he realized that he was the one that would be needing to cheer _her_ up, considering it was her brother that had died. As he landed onto the metal platform, he closed his eyes. With all his dark strength, he willed the heavens to obey his command. Dark Super Sonic willed the gods themselves to send his message to the fallen comrade. The stars themselves seemed to listen to the boy who had just lost his best friend.

_Open your heart, it's gunna be alright._

"_Tails… I'm sorry. I will see you again, I swear it."_

The heavens obeyed his wish, brightening in a flash, before displaying a brilliant aurora. The very sky itself pitied the dark creature's grief.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tails felt horrible. He could feel Sonic's grief at his supposed death, as if their roles had been reversed. He tried consoling himself, reasoning that it was the only way… But just as the light cannot blot out the darkness completely, reason cannot still the stream of grief and mourning. Tails shed a tear, knowing how much he was in Sonic's eyes. He was Sonic's world, someone to talk to, who actually _knew_ the boy. Noone else knew that Sonic actually liked classical music, that he hid a picture of his mother in his socks, that he was actually quite smart… Tails was the only one privy to his innermost thoughts, the proverbial yin to his yang. They completed each other.

"That's why this hurts…" He sniffed, not even noticing that he had reached the cave leading to the Mystic Ruins.

"I know him so well, I know exactly how he's feeling about my death… Noone should have to endure this…" Tails contemplated showing himself to the hedgehog. Surely he could still pull it off. The time to make a decision was now. He stood at an impasse. Looking at the door of ice, he saw reflected back to him the two choices he had. On the left, he saw himself reuniting himself with Sonic, destroying his machine and living with his feminine side in shadow for the rest of his life. On the right side, he could see Kim and Sonic kissing, developing a deep relationship and eventually reaching the point that Tails had already reached. He sighed, unable to make the crucial decision. The kitsune saw two versions of the rest of his life before him, and he couldn't decide. Walking up to the door, he stared at his reflection. Gasping audibly, Tails saw Kim staring back at him through the door of ice. Her eyes reflected the sadness within him from leaving Sonic, but also shone with a deep and limitless love for the cobalt hedgehog. She spoke to him through the timeless portal to himself.

_What does your heart say, kitsune?_

_I don't know… my grief and other emotions are clouding my sight. I don't know what I truly feel._ Tails could not know what he was feeling now. There were too many emotions swirling within one place. The vixin in the mirror lowered her chin to her chest. The scene in the mirror rippled, before her image was replaced with that of Sonic. But it wasn't Sonic. A dark energy had risen from within him, and he was making full use of it to make Eggman pay. Kim's voice resonated within his mind.

_This is what happens when you allow your emotions to rule you. Calm thyself, Miles. What do you truly desire, more than anything?_ Her soothing voice seemed to sweep aside his fears, his worries, his sorrows, his love, any and every emotion was locked away until all he could feel was peace. Within him, he was able to analyze each memory since he was little, and find meaning within each little detail. Tails felt the joy he had experienced since he had met Sonic. He felt his exhilaration while he was being held in his arms. Mostly, Tails found that being near Sonic gave him joy no matter what they were doing. Finally, his memories and experiences swirled around in his head before they too faded away. He was left with his feminine side inside of him.

_Listen to your heart, Miles! What does it tell you? Follow your heart, kitsune, lest your life be filled with thoughts of what could have been…_ Her voice faded away, and at last he could feel his heart. Not the blood pumping organ in his chest, no. He felt his _true heart_, the very core of his character. Tails saw the mark of his love of Sonic upon the heart, and he knew his answer. The kitsune had found his inner peace, and chosen his future wisely.

He would become a woman that Sonic could love. He would fill Sonic's loss of Tails with something new, something much more satisfying. He would fill it… with himself. As his memories and emotions rushed back to him, he took a moment to thank his feminine side, for helping him to see his path. Suddenly, she spoke again.

_We will be one, soon. You can thank yourself for your choice. For in a way… I _am_ you._

He smiled, allowing the presence a place within his mind and body. He felt like a mix of both genders now, a mix of tenderness and roughness in equal measure. Soon, he would make the transformation complete, allowing himself to give in to the woman inside of him. He would fill Sonic's void with a girl who would understand him, and love him eternally. Tails ran to the workshop faster than he had ever run before, propelling himself faster and faster as his tails spun. He wasn't willing to prolong Sonic's suffering any longer. After less than a minute, he reached the workshop, stopping before the machine that had started it all. He smiled, thanking the machine for helping him realize what he had wanted all along. It gave him the will, and the way. The bridge between two worlds, the gate to his happiness. He took one step up the machine, before a sudden bright light from the window erupted. Looking out, he could see an aurora in the sky. The brilliance of nature had showed itself in the most impossible place, and he felt sure it was a sign. What he was doing was the right thing, he knew. Suddenly, he heard Sonic's voice in his head.

_Tails… I'm sorry. I will see you again, I swear it._

Tails, shed a tear, knowing that Sonic had just said goodbye. Casting his mind and soul to the heavens, he responded to the oath with all of his heart.

"_Sonic, you don't have to be sorry. You don't have to be sad any more. I will be with you soon again."_

He wasn't sure, but he thought he felt his message being sent. Tails sniffled once, before walking up into the machine. Turning around, he closed his eyes. The machine started, and he did not move. The hormones rushed through his body, and he allowed them free reign. Tails would become what Sonic wanted. What Sonic needed.

_Love._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Sonic, you don't have to be sorry. You don't have to be sad any more. I will be with you soon again."_

Dark Super Sonic stepped out from the cave into the fading light from the sunset. His whole world had been turned upside down in the space of a few minutes. He had rejected Amy, lost Tails, and defeated Eggman. It was as if some unknown god in the heavens had taken the world he had grown to know and love and perverted it through his twisted mind. Up in the distance, Dark Sonic could see Kim standing on the lower terrace, waiting for him. To Dark Sonic, she looked different somehow. Even from so far away, he could see it, but he couldn't quite place it. After seeing her, his shattered heart felt slightly rejuvenated… But nothing could replace the void that was Tails. Not even his sister. Kim was watching him as his skin lightened, returning to its previous blue hue. His irises returned, and the darkness that had taken hold of his heart lifted. An unspoken desire passed between them, as they ran to meet each other. Kim hopped the entire length down the hill, running straight into Sonic's enveloping embrace. Surprisingly, she stole the words right out of his mouth.

"Tails is gone…" It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact. To Sonic, he could see that she could _feel_ the loss of Tails within her. He pulled her closer to him, trying to comfort her within his protective embrace. Sonic _had_ to tell her how it happened. He couldn't bear to see her sadness. Tails had died trying to stop Eggman. He had died honorably.

"Tails… He died how he wanted to…" Sonic's words rang true more than he knew. Kim had stopped sniffling and looked at him with her beautiful eyes.

They were bright blue.

Sonic became lost in those eyes, that reminded him so much of his friend. Looking into those eyes… it was like seeing Tails staring back at him. He smiled, tears forming in his eyes. They were not tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Although nothing could fill the void that had been Tails, he had found someone who could come close. He felt Kim bury her face in the soft fur of his chest, and he allowed her to rest on him. Anything was better than loneliness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kim stood out on the lower terrace of her hill, waiting for Sonic to emerge from the cave. Going through that last change… it just felt _right_ this time. It was as if something clicked, telling her that this was the right choice, the right gender for her. Her male mind had completely merged with her female mind, forming a union of sorts. Her emotions and feelings were completely female, as well as most of her desires and thoughts. But she still retained her love of machinery, her love of flying… her love of Sonic. She waited for the cobalt hedgehog to emerge, sorting her emotions around. Tails… in a way, he _was_ dead. The machine loving two tailed boy that many had grown to know and love had disappeared off the face of the planet, remaining only in Kim's spirit. Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts by a hedgehog-like form emerging from the cave. But this was not the same Sonic she knew. His fur was jet black, rivaling that of Shadow. His irises had completely disappeared, leaving his eyes blank. A dark aura surrounded the boy, and Kim recognized the form as the same form she had seen in the ice mirror.

"Sonic… I'm here. You don't have to grieve any more…" She softly whispered, and their eyes met. Instantly, as she looked at his blank lifeless eyes, their color returned to its emerald hue. His cobalt fur returned, and the dark aura dissipated. Sonic was back. With an unspoken desire, they both ran for each other. Kim leapt from the hill, falling at least twenty five feet and landing lightly with a twirl of her tails. She ran into his arms, embracing Sonic lovingly. They were together now. She had to release the tension inside of her, let Sonic know about Tails' fate.

"Tails is gone…" Kim said, expressing all of her sorrow, her desire, her _love_ into those three words. She sniffed, and began to cry into his fur. He pulled her tighter into the embrace, whispering into her ear.

"Tails… He died how he wanted to…" Sonic tried to comfort her, unknowingly saying the words that Kim needed to hear. She stopped crying, looking up into his eyes. Those divine emeralds that she could spend days staring into. He smiled, and Tails felt comfort in his arms. She allowed her head to snuggle against his soft chest fur, a smile of content pleasure growing on her face. Kim felt as if she was safe here, that he would protect her from anything. Suddenly, she felt guilty again about the loss of Tails. He needed to know… he needed to know what Tails had done for him. Her smile lowered into a solemn frown, as she prepared to speak to him from her heart.

"Tails… he _did_ die how he wanted to. He did more for you than you know, more than anyone could have done." She began, and Sonic looked at her questioningly. His inquisitive eyes drove her to start crying, but she had to continue. He needed to know.

"Tails… gave all that he could give to you, in dying." She continued, and Sonic's eyes widened. Kim nodded, knowing what he was thinking.

"He knew he would die. In fact…" She paused, trying to phrase it just right.

"His death was less of an accident than you think… And yet it was all too much an accident. His death had nothing to do with Eggman." Kim was building up to the climax, and Sonic's eyes were beginning to bulge. She knew things that she shouldn't know, that noone should know. Noone but Tails.

"Tails sacrificed himself. He sacrificed his entire identity, and…" She looked into his eyes, wide with wonder and anticipation.

"He gave it to you." She finished, finally able to cry her soul out. Kim buried her face into the boy's fur, wanting to close herself off to the rest of the world. All that mattered was Sonic now. Would he be angry at her for Tails' death? Sonic finally gave out a loud gasp as all of the pieces clicked together. She felt his eyes upon her, and she looked up to find that he knew exactly who she was now. And he was smiling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sonic stared at the golden vixin in his arms, finally understanding exactly who she was. In his mind, everything clicked. And to his surprise, it felt right.

"Tails sacrificed himself… to give me himself… To give me you." Sonic spoke, and the vixen nodded. He smiled broader. Not only had the hole been filled, but he found that he was okay with Tails being a girl. He had always been searching for a girl that knew him and understood him. Amy just liked him for his looks and heroism, he knew. But Tails, he had looked up to him since the day they met. He had been his best friend, and now that he was a girl…

He was his _girl_friend. All of the events of the past day fit together snugly, except one thing.

"So… you wanted me to get rid of Amy so you could have me all to yourself…" Sonic chuckled, and Kim smiled.

"Couldn't have another girl compete with me over you, now could I?" She winked mischievously. Sonic admired her uncanny resemblance to Tails in all but gender. So now, all that was left to ask was the one thing that confused him.

"So, how did this all start?" Sonic asked, and Kim's smile faded. The blue hedgehog almost thought he had asked a really personal question, before Kim responded.

"It would be better to show you." They broke apart from their embrace, and Sonic allowed himself to be led by the two tailed vixen that had replaced Tails. Their hands were still connected, as if they were loathe to part now that they had finally connected. Sonic was lead to Kim's workshop, through the metal/wooden door and to a weird looking machine. They stopped, looking at it together. Sonic broke the silence.

"So… this is what… made you like this?" Sonic asked, and Kim nodded. She explained how it worked with hormones, so that the subject was completely morphed into the other gender. Even their minds would warp to fit that of their change. Sonic nodded, understanding fundamentally how it worked. The specifics escaped him, but he understood.

"So… I assume you didn't build this on purpose." Sonic asked, making Kim chuckle.

"Of course not. See that dent in the computer? That's what did it. This was originally supposed to be a scanner." Tails explained, making Sonic burst into laughter.

"You're telling me… that by a simple kick to a computer… you got turned into a girl?!" Sonic gasped through fits of laughter. Even Kim joined in.

"Lesson learned. If you want to get turned into a girl, kick your computers." Kim joked, and they both fell to the ground, unable to breath through their mirth. Finally, their breathing settled and they both got up. Kim wiped a tear from her eye, before a new thought occurred to her.

"It's surprising how much it hurts the first time you switch genders. You could probably use it as torture." Tails noted, and Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Torture, eh? I think I have a good idea…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kim listened to Sonic's plan with glee. It fit perfectly into her mischievous, evil side. She _so_ wanted to make Eggman pay! Sonic could apparently manipulate Eggman in any way he wanted right now. In one snap of his fingers, Eggman appeared in the workshop, panting from running so hard.

"Hah, heh, hah, heh, Damn that Sonic! Sending me to fat camp… -grumble grumble-"

Eggman was his usual self at least. Before he could learn of his surroundings, Kim and Sonic pushed him up the steps and into the capsule. Before Eggman could even turn around, the door to the machine shut tight. The good doctor began to pound on the glass, which had been super reinforced as a side effect of the synthsis.

"Sonic! Haven't you tortured me enough yet?!" Eggman shouted through the glass, before his eyes caught on the golden vixen on the computer. The doctor's eyes widened as he mistook the two tailed fox to be Tails himself.

"T-t-tails?! I thought I had killed you!" Eggman shouted in fear, before the vixen looked up. Immediately, Eggman calmed down a fair bit. It wasn't Tails, so there was nothing to fear.

"Ah, what a relief. For a second, I thought you were his ghost. So, Sonic. Now you have a girlfriend. May I have the pleasure of her name before I send my robots to kill her?" Eggman bluffed weakly inside of his glass prison. Outside, Sonic scoffed.

"At least I _have_ a girlfriend, Egghead. And for your information, you're about to get a taste of what it's like. Now, Tails!" The egghead's eyes widened as he said his name. There was no way that that young vixen was Tails. But one look into her blue eyes told him it was true, and he finally understood his predicament.

"Oh, no… God, no… PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! DON'T DO IT!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!" Eggman screamed upon figuring out just what he had been shoved into. His two captors laughed their furry asses of at his pleas for mercy. Eggman cowered in fear of them, knowing that at a flick of a switch things could go horribly wrong for him.

"So, Sonic, do you think we should spare him?" Tails asked, and Sonic pretended to think for a second.

"Hmmmm… NAAAAH!!!" Sonic said in a excited voice, as Tails flicked the switch. Eggman started to scream inside of his container.

"NO! NOOOOO-aaackh!" Eggman was sucker punched in the chest, as his chubbyness spread throughout his body. He fell to the floor, writhing in pain as the process began. His fat deposited itself evenly in his buttcheeks, in his breasts, and around the rest of his muscles, which were shrinking. His throat hurt incessantly, and he could feel his inner organs changing every second. His manhood imploded, sending a shockwave of pain through his body that he had never felt before in his life. The hair on his head enlongated, and fell to his shoulders. His hips grew larger, although it was barely noticeable with his fat. Finally, the process ended, and Eggman screamed shrilly.

"You _bastards_! You heartless mother- AAGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Eggman screamed as Tails flicked the switch again. Immediately, he felt as if he was sucker punched again, as his body morphed yet again under the influence of the machine. Without time to adjust to each gender, his body continued to reject the gender changing. The pain was unbearable, and he begged for it to stop incessantly. Finally, after several sex changes, they finally ended by changing him back into a male. After the process ended, Eggman was panting on all fours. Sonic and Tails were laughing on the floor, finally stopping after several minutes. Tails noticed that it was dark outside, and seemed to decide to end the torture.

"Alright Sonic. Send him back to fat camp. He'll be back here soon, heh." She said, and Sonic was all too happy to comply. Eggman frantically searched for something, _anything_ he could use to end the misery upon returning to the fat camp hut. Finding nothing, he curled up into the fetal position on his bed, whimpering softly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sonic finished teleporting the egghead back to his prison, laughing one more time at his torture. He finally realized why Tails had loved to torture him sometimes. Beside him, Kim was smiling. It felt good, to know that he had made her smile. Suddenly, he noticed what time it was.

"Ah, crap. We should be getting to sleep… Do you have a spare bedroom?" Sonic asked Kim, who shook her head. Sonic was contemplating going back to Station Square when she had an idea.

"You know, my bed is big enough…" She trailed off, and Sonic was instantly confused.

"You mean, you don't mind? I'm a guy, and you're a girl now…" Sonic too, trailed off. Kim shrugged, before speaking her mind.

"I really don't mind. Besides," she added. "It's not like there's anything wrong with it." She pointed out with a mischievous smile. Sonic smiled back, and they walked to the hidden side room where Kim's bedroom was. It was mostly bare except for a large mattress, the most state-of-the-art thing in the house. Tails had hated sleeping in a lumpy cot, so the first thing he had done was customize and remake his bed to make it the softest mattress on Mobius. Kim got into bed first, as Sonic gestured for her to go ahead in a gentleman-like way. She had giggled, but complied. After taking off his shoes, Sonic got into bed after her, making sure to stay as far away as possible from the vixen. He didn't want to, under _any_ circumstances, go too far with Kim. She clapped twice, and the lights in the room went out. Soon, Sonic could hear the normal night sounds from outside the window. Beside him, Kim slept on her stomach, her tails twirling in the air. Sonic closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, when his leg started to itch. His hand reached down to his leg to scratch it, when suddenly his arm collided with one of her soft tails. She gasped loudly, and Sonic instantly withdrew his arm, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Sonic began, before Kim sat up wide eyed.

"No, that actually felt… _good_…" Kim offered one of her tails to him, and for a moment he just stared at it. Finally, giving into his urges, he ran his fingers through the downy soft fur of her tail. She shivered, closing her eyes. He could tell that she was liking the feeling, so he continued. Sonic started combing through the fur with both hands, and she began to moan softly. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He stopped instantly, wondering if he had gone too far. She gulped, before asking.

Note, this part gets a little R rated. If you wanna read it, that's fine, but the story is pretty much over after the paragraph after this. If you wanna skip, I won't blame you. I guarantee that it probably isn't written well XD)

"Do you… want to keep going?" She asked him. Sonic nodded, and Kim crawled over next to him. Their lips came closer and closer together, until they finally touched and Sonic felt his senses rush into overdrive. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her into a tight embrace. Kissing the entire time, his hands rubbed the soft fur of her tails while she moaned in pleasure. It felt completely right, completely natural in the bed with Kim. Her hand darted down to a blood-filled area, and immediately Sonic felt a wonderful sensation down there. They continued to kiss until Sonic felt something move within his groin. He quickly rolled over so that he was on top, and he felt the liquid fly out into her. She was gasping now, breathing raggedly. It was the most wonderful sensation in the world, to Sonic, as he extracted himself from her body. He could no longer feel the same sensation he had felt, lying down next to her and gasping in the same manner she had. Kim sighed, as if she had been waiting for this her entire life, and it was worth it. Sonic had felt the same way. Kim snuggled up next to him, and he allowed her to cuddle with him, not falling asleep despite being tired. They both fell asleep at the same time, with one of Kim's tails wrapped around his back, the other resting over his stomach. The night had been very satisfying.

Sonic woke up the next morning, and for a second he didn't know where he was. Suddenly, his eyes focused on the beautiful vixen resting her head on him and he remembered the night before. Smiling, he let her sleep in peace. It had been one rollercoaster of a day before, that was for sure. But now he could look forward to the rest of his life with Kim. He thanked the heavens, the gods, anything he could think of to owe his new girlfriend to. With Kim, he was complete.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

You're welcome, Sonic. :D You might have noticed the God references in the fic. I was referring to me, heh. For I _am_ the controller in this story! From my mind, I have made this, my masterpiece! For those of you who read the scene at the end, I apologize for not writing it as well as it probably could have been. I apologize profusely. Of course, if it _was_ written well, BE SURE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME!!! I live on your reviews people! Would Jesus have sacrificed himself for our sins if we hadn't told him how much he meant to us? NO! Well, that's kind of unfair. After all, how would an Atheist know? O.o Still, review anyway. For your information, yes it is true. I sold my soul to my older brother for 4 black jellybeans. I was gullible. XD

In short, thank you for reading this behemoth. I hope you enjoyed the excessively long one-shot, and that it was different enough from the other Tails female stories that you could actually enjoy it.

-shows picture of , highlighting the 'If you liked this, you'll also like:' section-

Other works by IGM:

Sea of Shipping – golden sun.

An Emerald of Fate – sonic

The Empire Strikes Back – golden sun

Go see some of these if you like my writing. Especially Sea of Shipping. You get an interesting look at how my writing has progressed from chapter 1 to chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I do not own:

Open your heart, by Crush 40.

Believe in Myself, owned by Sega. (cannot find the artist)

My Sweet Passion, owned again by Sega. (Still cannot find the artist.)

NO SUING ME! I CANNOT WRITE IN JAIL!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Okay, update time.

I have been asked by many authors to continue on with this story.

I have also been asked to at least give it to another writer so that they can continue it.

At this time, I may or may not have any plans to continue the story. The story idea might fall through. I don't know.

What i DO know is, i refuse to hand this story over to someone else.

This story has been favorited by so many people, and I have had so many reviews stating how good it was…

I don't think another author could match my style and be as descriptive as I was here.

I've read a lot of stories. Some were good. The rest were pretty bad. Very few had the level of detail and care shown by my story, in my opinion.

For that reason, this story and its ideas will remain under my control.

As a consolation, I _have_ been tossing around the idea of a sequel.

So don't worry about me never updating it. It's not that i _won't_, it's that i _can't_ just yet.

Until i either finish or update a few of these stories… I can't work on anything else.

Collab work with Nonfiction: Golden Sun story – in progress.

Chaos Tournament: Sonic story – in progress, only story beating this one in favorites.

Swordmaster's Oath: Fire Emblem story – in progress, only 3 chapters in.

Hydros the Hedgehog: Sonic story – has to be redone. Requested by Super Dragon.

Mend a Faux Pas with One Last Chance: Sonic story – in progress, currently working diligently on it.

So don't worry. It's not for lack of trying that I don't update.

People are QUITE WELCOME to submit a story idea or two to me. I haven't received any yet, and the request has been on my profile for a month or two now.

╩IGM, signing out.


End file.
